subnautica_historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Habitat Update
The Habitat Update was a major update to Subnautica, released on Thursday, August 6th 2015. Additions The Habitat Update introduced the new Seabase modules, expanding the original selection from the Bases Update. Glass Corridors were new modules, which come in the I and L shapes, are used to view the scenery from the safety of your base, as an upgrade to the Window. Vertical Connectors, a handy module, were implemented for connecting two base parts beyond the range that a Ladder can connect them. These are helpful to extend your base up to the surface, while the base is actually 250 metres down. Moonpools, a new huge and important addition, were added. They are helpful to dock your seamoth, while recharging its power supply. This is imp ortant for long journeys, as the Seamoth can quickly run out of power. Rooms are new large compartments that have a spacious interior, and many other modules can be placed inside of them. A total of 7 windows, or reinforcements, can be applied inside. Observatories are new compartments, that are mostly made out of glass. The Player can view the surrounding ocean in a 360° angle. This is solely for decorative purposes. Benches are cosmetic items that can be made for the Player to sit on them. They halt the depletion of food and water, which is helpful in emergencies as if the Player doesn't have any food or water at his disposal. The Aquarium is a small module, which can be used to store up to 8 fish inside. A small variety of indigenous Flora are found inside when made, and a filtering system is located inside. The Small Storage Locker is an alternative of the Locker, and has a smaller storage space. This locker, though, can be named and customised with colours (only the name will be customised with colours). They are smaller than the locker, and attach to walls, rather than being placed on the floor. Bulkheads were the first modules with proper opening and closing animations. These doors are used to separate base modules from one another, and are purely for decoration. New Resources, which were Magnetite and Uranium, are used in the crafting of a few items. Uranium is mainly used in the new appliance the Nuclear Reactor, and Magnetite was originally only found in the Jelly Shroom Caves, inside of the Jellyshrooms. These are important resources in the game, and Magnetite is now found in most of the playable Biomes. The Old Grand Reef was massively expanded, extending its borders, filling up its sandy areas, detailing barren parts, and reworking its cave systems. The whole area was revamped from a place where only Spadefish roamed along its borders, to a place teeming with life. Flora now dominate its large plains, and the Deep Grand Reef, its new cave system, was a massive addition. In the future Dangerous Creatures Update the final Degasi Base was included within this area, and also, a Lost River entrance. Some of the Buildings were also removed, and re-detailed. Creepvine Seed Clusters are another new resource, which are obtained from Creepvines. Previously they were non interactable objects, now they are used in many crafting recipes, such as the making of Lubricant and Silicone Rubber. New Power Appliances - the Bioreactor, which is used to break down plant matter and turn it into energy, the Nuclear Reactor, which is fueled by Uranium to turn it into nuclear energy, the Thermal Plant, which uses turns thermal heat into power and the Solar Panel, which is used to capture sunlight and turn it into usable energy. These modules were new power implementations into the game and replaced the Power Generator. Later, in the Machinery Update and Power Nap Update, they were given proper models and animations. The Power Transmitter was also a new power appliance, but instead of generating power, it transported the power from one source to another, and was handy for connecting faraway power sources to a base. Around July 1 - July 3 2015, a new program image was made for Subnautica, which now featured a Peeper, instead of the classic "S" with the waves. This was a silent addition, but was noticeable to most players (hopefully). Updates The Habitat Update updated much of the gameplay, and the Old Grand Reef. The power system was also updated, to now include more advanced methods of power. Update Soundtrack YouTube Video The YouTube Video showcase can be found here: https://youtu.be/6USpYf6Y47c Gallery Small_0009_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_12_showpiece.jpg|The head image on the Unknown Worlds update site Small_0016_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_6_moon-pool.jpg|The Seamoth and Moonpool image Small_0018_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_4_observatory-low.jpg|The iconic Observatory image Small_0001_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_20_compartment-exterior.jpg|The Room/Large Compartment image Small_0020_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_2_aquarium.jpg|The Aquarium image Small_0021_20150805_SN_Habitat_Album_1_glass-interior.jpg|The Glass Corridor image Subnautica_habitat_bulkheads.gif|The Bulkhead Animation GIF Trivia *The Habitat Update was the first update with its own update site. *The Room/Large Compartment was renamed to the Multipurpose Room in later updates. Category:Updates Category:Updates of 2015 Category:Major Updates